Inner Rock Star
Inner Rock Star is the fourth episode of Gleedo's first season and the fourth episode overall by SIMGM. This episode aired on July 10th, 2015. Finn hopes to win Rachel back, Mercedes finds herself in a sticky situation, and Will takes things a little too far. Plot In the morning in Will’s house, he and Terri are holding hands after they slept together and he feels great about it, no regrets about it at all. This attitude carries with him to work, and Emma and Shannon are eating in the lounge when Will enters the room extremely happy. Shannon notes a hickey on Will and he reveals he has been seeing Terri. Emma seems very shocked about it and warns him to be careful, but Will claims there are just having a little fun. In the hallways, Finn and Rachel are talking. He says that he has been calling her to explain why he kept the secret (losing his virginity to Santana) from her but Rachel thinks it’s something really important and he shouldn’t have lied about it. Finn explains that it was because he knew the first time was really important for her so he decided to lie to keep her happy. Rachel asks him to stay away from her, even threatening to scream. In science class, Mercedes, Kurt and Quinn are working together. They ask Kurt about how things have been going between he and Sam since his "Sam serenade" and he says the situation is awkward but they’re still friends. Quinn asks Mercedes about Anthony and she reveals that they actually have a lot in common and have been talking. Quinn is just happy that she’s single because she has no boy drama. She then invites Mercedes to Judy's (her mother) three month sobriety party. The science project they are supposed to be working on then catches on fire (which isn't supposed to happen). Santana, and Brittany are in Emma's office for counseling, discussing their relationship. Santana is not ready to come out, even to the Glee Club, but Brittany is sure everything will be fine. Emma suggests they go on a secret date, but simply claim it as a girls' thing. At first Santana is still reluctant, until Brittany promises her "that special thing she likes" (which involves whip cream), and Santana eagerly agrees on it. Will talks about rock music in Glee (much to Puck's excitement) and how it has some of the most expressive and bold songs of their, stating its confusion with funk, pop, hip-hop, and even ballads. So in order to wow the crowd at Invitationals, the assignment is to find your "Inner Rock Star", much to the dis disinterest of some members. In order to them in the spirit, Will sings What I Like About You, and some of the glee club members join in to dance, (except for Finn, Tina, Artie, and Rachel, who disapproves). In the library, Mike is looking for a book when he hears sobbing and notices Rachel from behind the shelf. He walks up to Rachel, asking what's wrong, much to her embarrassment. He sits down and she explains that she knew Finn wouldn't be here, since she does want him to see her this way. Rachel confirms their breakup after Mike asks her about it (due to him getting it from Jewfro's blog). He says that they might be able to work through it, as they weren't technically together when it happened. But Rachel claims that she doesn't mind that part (as much) and that it's the fact he lied to her that hurts, as she would never hold something like that against him. Mike seems to understand, and she apologizes for venting all this out, though he says she seemed like she needed to talk to someone. Rachel tells him thanks, a smile their faces, forming a new friendship. Kurt is tidying up in the bathroom, next to Karofsky and Emcee talking next to the door. Emcee asks if he "sealed the deal" with a girl last night, but Karofsky explains he fell asleep during The Wizard of Oz , which pissed her off. They then both attempt to talk badly about the film (all while getting the info wrong), which annoys Kurt to the point where he steps in, calling them "obtuse" (which they don't understand) then stating the right information. He nearly calls them something else until they asks him what, pretty much giving Kurt a warning. He says "nothing" and they take that the wrong way too, trapping him. They are about to beat him up, until a voice steps in and stops them. "The voice" turns out to be some new guy, who recorded their actions. The two jocks then leave, and Kurt praises him and attempts an introduction. But the guy simply leaves, confusing Kurt. The scene then switches to Will's office, and Terri walks in. Will asks why she is there, and Terri implies a make-out session in the janitor's closet. Will denies, saying that he works there, but Terri doesn't listen and they nearly make-out right there, not noticing that Emma had walked in. She simply came to ask Will to lunch, though Terri replies with a sexual comment, to which Emma quickly leaves. Will asks if she really had to be that crass, but Terri states that Emma will get over it. During lunchtime, Kurt sparks conversation about the new guy, and immediately the rumors fly in. Quinn says he is from Youngstown, Tina says he came to Lima after an expulsion, Mercedes says it was because of an extreme fight, Artie says the victim was hospitalized, and Quinn tops it, saying the victim died. Kurt is a little shocked, but not convinced. They warn to be careful, but he still doesn't believe. While he chats about it, Rachel and Finn are shown looking at each other. But her look is cold, and she asks to sit at Kurt's table. After 2 seconds of consideration, Quinn allows her to sit, getting her a "thank you". After the conversation starts back up, it is shown that Rachel also believes these rumors (which visibly annoys Kurt). Puck and Finn are in the weight room, just exercising until Puck brings what happened with Rachel at lunch. Finn says that it's been like that all week and that Rachel refuses to talk to him. Puck suggest that Finn let her go, but Finn explains that he loves her too much to just let her go, though Puck thinks the "love stuff" is just trouble. He doesn't really agree with Finn, but says he's got his back. In Sue's office, Sue is congratulating someone on their progress in taking down the glee club. It turns out that Anthony is the one she is congratulating, and that his "relationship" with Mercedes was apart of the plan (since she's the one Will would least expect to be targeted). He also is positive that she has gossip on the club members. It is unknown why he wants to help Sue. She claims that they "won't know what them". Finn states in glee that he couldn't really find his inner rock star, so he found an alternative (which is really just an apology song for Rachel). He sings Sorry, and afterwards, Will seems awed, though Rachel simply claims it a waste of time, but Finn tries again to say sorry, though she says she already knows this and leaves the room. Brittany and Santana are finally on their date, which both agree isn't really that bad at all. Brittany compliments Santana on her look, saying Twinkle Twinkle Little Star could be dedicated to her (despite how old it is). Everything seems to be going smoothly until a Cheerios friend shows at their table, saying that their date is "cute" and "like a lez out". Santana quickly panics and becomes defensive, saying that dating a girl is gross (pretty much insulting Brittany) and that they are waiting for a hookup. When the friend asks for his name, Santana quickly comes up with "Robert Jacksonstine" and the friend, convinced, leaves. Relieved, Santana turns back to an upset Brittany, and predicts that she won't be getting that "special thing". At Quinn's house, She, Mercedes, and Judy are having Judy's 3 month sobriety dinner. Mercedes thanks Judy (who insists Mercedes call her by name) for the food. Quinn then gives a brief speech on how proud and how happy she is for her mother. Judy, nearly in tears, goes to the kitchen to "get desert" for a movie they're going to watch. Quinn and Mercedes admire Judy's turnaround, calling it a "complete 180". Mercedes goes to help Judy with desert, but enters without knocking, just in time to catch Judy with a drink in hand. Will and Terri are at the park that night, when Will suddenly notices a soccer goal. He reflects on how he always wanted to play soccer but never did, just when Emma and Carl show up. Will introduces him to Terri, then Carl brings up soccer. Will suddenly makes a soccer background, saying he was captain in high school. Unsurprisingly, Carl actually did play soccer, and in college too, nicknamed "the Terminator". He than challenges Will to a game of soccer. Terri suggests that they don't, knowing Will has lied. But in order to try and prove himself, Will accepts, much to Emma and Terri's chagrin. However, Will's plan backfires; Carl is too good, and Will is miserably creamed. There is moment of silence before Mercedes confronts Judy. Judy eventually explains that she started drinking again after the finalization of her divorce with Russell. Mercedes is angry with Judy for lying to Quinn, until Judy tells that she couldn't tell for Quinn's sake, saying she hasn't been that happy since she was little. Mercedes prompts Judy to tell Quinn the truth, and Judy agrees to tell Quinn, but not at the moment. Quinn suddenly walks in, wondering what's taking so long. When nothing is said Quinn asks if everything is okay. Mercies and Judy tell her that everything is fine, and they'll bring ice cream for desert. After Quinn leaves, Judy attempts to thank Mercedes, who doesn't want to hear it. The next day in the locker room, Santana tries to compliment Brittany on her performance at practice, but Brittany knows what she is doing. Santana apologizes again but Brittany is still feels hurt by what she said. Santana finally tells Brittany that she is just scared of what everyone will think of her. But Brit just explains to her that there are a lot of mean people in the world, though they don't matter, and she and Santana are in this together. Santana asks for forgiveness again, although Brittany has already forgiven her, and they hug it out. Kurt yet again tries to introduce himself to the new guy, who is sitting at a desk reading. Kurt says that he didn't properly thank him and that what he did was really nice. The guy still ignores him though, and goes after Kurt tries to get his name, leaving confused him on whether to be insulted or freaked out. The scene cuts to a brief showing of Pop & Lock Talk, where Mike and Matt are debating on whether Michael Jackson or Elvis Presley is a better legend. The two then have a small dance-off (which Matt claims he won). The New Directions are then shown performing All Star for their school, with Rachel and Finn performing very well together. They seem to connect during the song, and afterwards, Finn congratulates Rachel on her performance. Rachel doesn't say anything, but instead walks up and kisses him. Sam and Kurt are doing their math homework in the library, when Sam brings the new kid and how he saw Kurt trying to talk to him. Kurt thinks nothing of it, but Sam warns to him to be careful (apparently believing the rumors too). Kurt reminds him that they are rumors and possibly not true. Sam seemly becomes jealous of Kurt's defense of the new kid, though Kurt just simply says that he understands what it's like to be labeled and how it's not fun, then requests they get back to homework. They get back to work, but Sam remains in a train of thought. Meanwhile, Rachel is talking about how to smile in uncomfortable situations in Speech Club, until Finn comes up wanting to talk. Rachel leaves the room, and they talk about it in the hallway. Fin is confused on whether the kiss meant they're back together or not, but Rachel says they're not back together. She claims that the kiss was a mistake and a result of performance lust and being wrapped up in the moment. Finn knows it's more than this, but Rachel stands her ground, saying that it only further complicated the situation. Finn asks why they can't "uncomplicate" the situation. Rachel then explains that relationships should be based on love and trust, and she doesn't trust him. Rachel then leaves and goes back to Speech club. Emma is working in her office when Carl comes in, wondering what's keeping her busy. At first, Emma doesn't understand, until Carl explains that he called her 5 times, left 2 messages, and sent 4 texts. Emma tells that she left her phone at home and apologizes. Carl then becomes annoyed, reminding her to keep her phone at all times. After Emma says that it happens to everyone once and a while, he gives a very firm look, directly stating that "they're not everyone", leaving Emma a bit stunned. Carl then apologizes for this, saying he sounds crazy and asks if take out is good for dinner. Emma quietly agrees, and he leaves her to be skeptical about the relationship. That night at his house, Will is quietly looking outside the window when Terri appears, asking for "another round". Will then tells Terri that it's not fair nor right to be doing this, and though the week has been amazing, he has simply been using her to get over Emma and Carl. Terri is upset, but seemingly understands a little. Will says he sorry, and Terri agrees that "yes, he is sorry". She then walks out of the room in disappointment, ending the episode. Songs Guest Cast Special Guest Star *John Simos as Carl Howell Guest Stars *Jessalyn Gilsim as Terri Schuester *Sterling Suliesim as Anthony Rashad *Charlotte Rossim as Judy Fabray *TBA as Azmimio Adams *TBA as David "Dave" Karofsky Co-Stars *TBA as Emcee *TBA as Cherrio Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Blaine Anderson. **It also shows how much The Boss drastically changed Blaine's character from his original counterpart. He is now a "bad boy" with very bad reputation. Gallery Rock01.png Rock02.png Rock03.png Rock04.png Rock05.png Rock06.png Rock07.png Rock08.png Rock09.png Rock10.png Rock11.png Rock12.png Rock13.png Rock14.png Rock15.png Rock16.png Rock17.png Rock18.png Rock19.png Rock20.png Rock21.png Rock22.png Rock23.png Rock24.png Rock25.png Rock26.png Rock27.png Rock28.png Rock29.png Rock30.png Rock31.png Rock32.png Rock33.png Rock34.png Rock35.png Rock36.png Rock37.png Rock38.png Rock39.png Rock40.png Rock41.png Rock42.png Rock43.png Rock44.png Rock45.png Rock46.png Rock47.png Rock48.png Rock49.png Rock50.png Rock51.png Rock52.png Rock53.png Rock54.png Rock55.png Rock56.png Rock57.png Rock58.png Rock59.png Rock60.png Rock61.png Rock62.png Rock63.png Rock64.png Rock65.png Rock66.png Rock67.png Rock68.png Rock69.png Rock70.png Rock71.png Rock72.png Rock73.png Rock74.png Rock75.png Rock76.png Rock77.png Rock78.png Rock79.png Rock80.png Rock81.png Rock82.png Rock83.png Rock84.png Rock85.png Rock86.png Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes